Zafiros
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: Esa mirada era hechizante, no entendia como es que habia logrado captar tanto mi atencion. Solo me pregunto si existe algo con lo que se pueda comparar esa azulina y clara mirada. Universo Alterno. (Ness x Lucas)


Hola! Bueno aqui estoy publicando una segunda historia (o atreviendome a hacerla). Debo confesar que esta es bastante particular ya que lo hice en una madrugada (no me ajustaba el tiempo para hacerla en otro momento). Esta "linda" historia fue escrita debido a una amiga quien cumple años hoy y como era su regalo, le pedi permiso para publicarlo aqui y pues ella acepto n_n

A mi forma de ver falta mucho por mejorar pero estaria encantada que eso me lo dijeran ustedes. Asi que no los interrumpo mas y deseo que sea de su agrado. Desde ya les pido una disculpa ante cualquier error ortografico o de redaccion. Aclaro que esto es, por cierto, un universo alterno y hay bastantes saltos entre flashback y el tiempo normal pero si los separaba se haria un desorden asi que por favor solo pendientes con ello (ojala que sea entendible).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Mother no me pertenecen (lastimosamente). Asi que solo me conformo con crear historias sobre ellos.

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Zafiros**

Habían pasado tres años, desde que había conocido a un particular rubio que se había mudado desde las lejanas tierras de Tazmily como un chico becado para la escuela de Onett. Al parecer la educación era mejor aquí que en su pueblo natal y por eso su familia lo había dejado mudarse a esta ciudad.

El día en que lo conocí, él apenas lograba mantener su mirada por máximo cinco segundos en las personas ya que se sentía abrumado ante todo el cambio. Yo fui quien personalmente lo recibió y le dio la bienvenida, ya que estaba castigado por golpear a unos chicos que se habían metido con uno de mis mejores amigos solo por tener gustos diferentes a los usuales al momento de elegir pareja.

Obviando ese hecho, ese chico al presentarse fue muy educado conmigo, parecía como si estuviese hablando con un adulto a pesar de que veía perfectamente que era un chico de mi edad; le hablé con normalidad ignorando las formalidades a lo que él se ruborizó ligeramente mientras desviaba el rostro de mi persona, al principio no entendí el porqué se había puesto nervioso pero al final descubrí que el nuevo alumno tenía una particularidad a pesar de su inteligencia.

Era tímido.

Así fue como conocí a ese chico llamado Lucas. A veces él y yo compartíamos clases y me dedicaba a observarlo detenidamente dado que él me causaba curiosidad en muchos aspectos.

Lucas era amante de la lectura y nunca se le podía ver lejos de ese hábito; era usual que las respuestas de cualquier profesor fueran respondidas por él a menos que alguien contestara antes ya que él por sí mismo no se ofrecía a responder rápido para dar la oportunidad a los demás; cuando alguien necesitaba una explicación, aunque no fuesen amables con él, Lucas los ayudaba sin dudarlo en ningún segundo.

Los defectos más notorios de mi compañero rubio era el hecho de que casi no hablaba con nadie debido a su timidez, usualmente pasaba solo junto a un libro en los pasillos, biblioteca o en algún jardín. Tampoco era muy bueno en los deportes de fuerza aunque él era muy rápido pero carecía de ese otro factor. También tenía como defecto el hecho de que por alguna razón, al momento de hacer trabajos en parejas o grupales, siempre lograba terminar solo en dichas actividades y no se daba la oportunidad de conocer a los demás.

Pero de eso me encargaría personalmente.

En una tarde cualquiera, me animé a acercarme a Lucas, quien leía gustosamente un libro en aquel salón vacio. Respiré profundamente y me acerqué a él desde atrás para poder entablar una conversación más allá de las tareas escolares.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Hola Lucas, ¿Me recuerdas?". Pregunté con cierto nerviosismo "Soy Ness, tu compañero de clases y la persona que te dio la bienvenida cuando ingresaste a este lugar".

Lucas me miró un poco y luego se ruborizó para seguidamente asentir con timidez ante mi pregunta. Bajo la dirección del rostro para mirar hacia el suelo.

"Uhhh… Me preguntaba si te importaría que yo te acompañara durante la hora del almuerzo, ya sabes, es bueno conocer a los demás". Me sentía un poco nervioso ante el mutismo de mi compañero, no era muy común que la persona con quien hablara permaneciera tanto tiempo en silencio.

"¿Por qué lo haces?". Apenas murmuró con un gran sonrojo sin mirarme. "¿Por qué me observas en todas las clases?".

Me sentí avergonzado ante lo dicho por mi joven compañero. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Aunque realmente daría miedo que la persona que te observa en todas las clases que coinciden te hable tan de pronto sin ninguna explicación. "Bueno, es que… uhh… Quisiera conocerte y ser tu amigo". Dije con sinceridad aunque un poco apenado.

"¿Por qué deseas hacer eso?".

"Porque… ehh... Yo creo que eres alguien increíble y pues me gustaría conocerte mejor ya que considero que eres buena persona. Lamento no poder darte un mejor argumento per-"

Sin observarme, Lucas dejó a un lado su libro y con mucho nerviosismo dijo "Y-Yo también creo que eres una buena persona. E-Espero que podamos ser a-amigos". Su rostro se había ruborizado un poco más y a pesar de sus palabras, él no era capaz de mirarme directamente.

"Lucas, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?". Pregunté con más confianza.

Lucas asintió. Esperando a que diera mi propuesta.

"¿Podrías hablar conmigo mirándome a los ojos?". Sabía que era una propuesta bastante dura para mi casi amigo pero quería ver su mirada ya que por extraño que parezca, no recuerdo como eran sus orbes.

"N-No puedo, me apena". Logró murmurar Lucas mientras hacia todo lo contrario y veía al suelo.

"Entonces mira detenidamente al suelo". Dije después de que se me ocurriera algo para lograr mi objetivo. Lucas se sorprendió ante mi pedido pero lo hizo, observó directamente al suelo. Con una traviesa sonrisa, me acerque a él y rápidamente tomé su rostro del mentón y lo obligué a mirarme.

Mi respiración se cortó.

Lucas tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban a modo de sorpresa mientras su rostro se ruborizaba casi en su totalidad por el atrevimiento que hice. ¿Era posible tener unos ojos tan claros como esos? Nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido a pesar de que no era la primera persona rubia de mirada azulina que conocía en persona, pero si era la primera que causó un impacto en mi interior.

Al parecer Lucas también estaba hipnotizado por mi mirada, no era común conocer a alguien de ojos violáceos pero aun así no le presté atención a ello. Realmente estaba más que asombrado por la claridad de su mirada, no sabía si existía un color que se asemejara a sus ojos.

Desde entonces, durante estos tres años he buscado algo que se parezca a la mirada de mi rubio amigo. Desde aquel día, ambos nos hicimos muy cercanos. Al principio Lucas mantenía su forma de hablar muy formal conmigo hasta que poco a poco lo fue personalizando hasta hacerlo con mucha confianza. Incluso había aprendido a molestarme un poco o a decirme las verdades de la mejor manera cuando cometía un error.

Lucas era la persona más importante para mí. Casi después de haber enfrentado su mirada en aquella tarde, no podía parar de pensar en él y sus ojos; poco a poco fui cayendo por Lucas hasta el punto de enamorarme completamente de su persona ya que después de su mirada, descubrí que él tenía la misma pureza y claridad que mostraban esas azulinas orbes, en él se cumplía aquel refrán que dice: "los ojos son el reflejo del alma".

Me puse en pie y me alisté rápidamente. Me coloqué mi camisa favorita en combinación con unos short, mi gorra y mis zapatos rojos. Este era mi conjunto de la suerte. ¿Por qué me lo ponía? La respuesta era bastante sencilla, hoy iría al departamento de Lucas de visita. Incluso iba a quedarme a dormir allá después de casi rogarle a mi madre el permiso para hacerlo, gracias al cielo que a mamá le agradaba mucho mi amigo ya que le pareció adorable desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Me despedí de mi amada progenitora con un beso en su mejilla a pesar de que ya tenía catorce años. Muchos jóvenes de mi edad preferían alejarse de sus madres pero yo no podía ya que ella era demasiado importante como para alejarme o avergonzarme de ella. Ese sentimiento también lo tenía Lucas ya que una vez me comentó lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Regresando a mis días con once años, fue sorprendente para mí descubrir que Lucas vivía solo en un departamento que alquilaba gracias a los esfuerzos de sus padres y como parte de la beca. La primera vez que fui a visitarlo, admito que no me percaté de sus sentimientos ya que yo estaba emocionado por él, caminando por todas partes mientras le decía lo genial que imaginaba que era para Lucas vivir tan independiente de su familia.

Lucas solo me sonreía pero no era sincera y pude notarlo después de observarlo detenidamente. No entendía el porqué fingía, pero decidí no preguntar hasta después del almuerzo. Lo que me dejó sorprendido fueron las habilidades culinarias de mi joven amigo, realmente no podía dejar de admirar sus capacidades, parecía que era perfecto ante casi todo.

Después de comer, le pregunté porque no parecía feliz, lo que él me respondió me hizo sentir mal por mi falta de comprensión. "No puedo ser feliz de esta manera Ness, a pesar de que agradezco la oportunidad de estar aquí y el hecho de que seas mi amigo mejora bastante mi situación pero me siento muy solo. Nadie espera mi regreso en casa y en Tazmily no hay tanta tecnología como en este lugar, por eso casi no puedo comunicarme con mi familia. N-No soy desagradecido pero me gustaría tener a mi madre dedicándome una sonrisa al llegar a casa, a mi hermano molestándome por ser quien soy y a mi padre diciéndome lo orgulloso que estaría de mí. Lamento mucho q-que veas este lado tan débil Ness". En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo al ver unas finas lágrimas rodar por su rostro, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Lucas, creo que yo también me deprimiría e incluso quizás no hubiera soportado la presión y hubiera regresado a mi hogar.

Me acerqué a él y con delicadeza le sequé las fugitivas lágrimas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, incluso con aquellas saladas gotas, sus ojos se veían maravillosos aunque tristes y eso era lo que yo quería cambiar. Lo abracé contra mi pecho. "Lo siento Lucas, no supe considerar ese factor. En verdad eres muy admirable ya que yo no podría vivir lejos de mi familia. Tienes toda la razón de estar triste pero puedo asegurarte que a nadie de ellos les gustaría verte así, estoy seguro que te extrañan mucho también. Yo quisiera poder ayudarte pero no sé si sea posible, lo único que puedo prometerte es que nunca estarás solo, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea".

Después de esas palabras, Lucas lloró más fuerte pero nunca lo he vuelto a ver triste por falta de su familia. Quizás lo haga cuando esta a solas en su amplio departamento aunque él me asegura que no ha vuelto a llorar a pesar de que si los extraña demasiado.

Lucas y yo hemos pasados por muchas cosas durante estos tres años, incluso nos hemos enfrentado a cosas que casi nos separan. Como la vez en que Lucas había reprobado una materia, ambos nos habíamos puesto pálidos ante esa noticia ya que al ser becado debía de mantener por lo menos una nota de siete. Fue una semana de angustia la que vivíamos juntos pero después de hablar con el director, se descubrió que tan solo había sido un error de la computadora y en realidad mi amigo la había aprobado con una nota de nueve; después de todo ese estrés, ambos fuimos capaces de reírnos de la situación.

También la ocasión en que una chica le confesó a Lucas que le gustaba y le preguntó si querría ser su novio. En ese momento sentí mucha rabia cuando Lucas no la apartó cuando ella lo abrazó o el hecho de que él se sonrojara por ella cuando me tenía a su lado. Esa fue nuestra primera pelea, para entonces teníamos doce años y yo ya estaba más que enamorado de él en secreto. Recuerdo que a la salida de clases le reclamé todo el enojo que sentía y Lucas solo me respondió diciéndome que no tenía el derecho de decidir cómo es que él debía de actuar ante esas situaciones; fue la primera vez que vi a mi amigo enojado e incluso en esa ocasión, él se fue sin despedirse de mí.

Al llegar a casa, golpeé la almohada con enojo y luego lloré por la frustración. Fueron casi tres días en los que no fui capaz de ver aquellos dos trozos de cielo mirándome con cariño. Al final del tercer día, me tragué todo el orgullo que había acumulado y le pedí una disculpa por mi comportamiento, no le dije el motivo de mi forma de actuar pero le hice saber que no podía vivir lejos de su amistad. No había terminado de hablar cuando Lucas me abrazó con su característica ternura para susurrarme al oído lo mucho que me había extrañado.

Lucas me comentó que al día siguiente de aquel incidente, se volvió a reunir con aquella niña para disculparse por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos pero que de todo corazón se lo agradecía. Al preguntarle el motivo por el cual él no se había acercado a mi después de aquello, él solo me dijo que sabía que si corría hacia mí, seguramente yo creería que tenía el control sobre su persona y que creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para que yo comprendiera que él algún día se podría enamorar y aunque no me gustara, debía de aceptarlo.

La madurez de Lucas al decirme esas palabras me dejaron sorprendido, él tenía mucha razón. Yo no podía decidir por él la persona a la que debía o no de amar. Me dolió un poco esa terrible verdad pero no me quedaba de otra más que entender que lastimosamente así era.

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Lucas, acomodé mi gorra y mi ropa ya que quería estar presentable y toqué la puerta con suavidad y un poco de nerviosismo.

No hubo respuesta.

Volví a tocar pero no hubo respuesta nuevamente.

Suspiré y saqué la llave de mi bolsillo. Esta llave me la había regalado Lucas cuando cumplí los trece años, me dijo que si en algún momento yo necesitaba un refugio o en caso que a él mismo le pasara algo dentro de su hogar, yo podía entrar cuando quisiera a la hora que gustara. Todo eso pasó después de la vez en que Lucas se desmayó dentro de su departamento porque no había estado comiendo bien a causa de la falta de dinero.

Recuerdo la angustia que sentí cuando no podía contactarme con él, incluso me escapé del instituto para ir a verlo. Al tocar la puerta nada pasaba y nadie respondía así que tomé valor y recordando que él tenía la mala costumbre de dejar la ventana de la cocina abierta, caminé en las orillas del edificio por el lado externo para poder entrar. Tuve suerte de no caer ya que estaba desde el tercer piso. Me asusté al ver a Lucas vestido y listo para irse al instituto pero estaba tirado en el suelo con la piel muy pálida y la respiración un poco lenta.

Llamé a mamá y luego de explicarle todo de forma breve, ella mando a llamar una ambulancia y se llevaron a Lucas para recuperarlo. Cuando él despertó, me puse a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, reclamándole por toda la preocupación que me hizo pasar a lo que él solo me abrazó y pidió disculpas incontables veces. Después de unos días, él logro recuperarse y silenciosamente mi madre y yo nos pusimos atentos a cualquier señal de inestabilidad económica de mi amigo. Lucas nos agradeció el gesto e intentó convencernos de decirle cuanto había costado el hospital pero obviamente no se lo dijimos. Al final él se resignó y una vez a solas me confesó, un poco apenado, que cuando estuvo desmayado había escuchado mi voz diciendo su nombre pero que aunque luchó por contestarme su cuerpo no respondió. En esa ocasión me sonroje y al mismo tiempo me sentí muy feliz, quizás tenia esperanza de conquistarlo.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, vi que todo estaba en orden y muy limpio como siempre ya que Lucas era un chico bastante aseado, por eso me apené una vez que lo invite a casa y tuve que salir con Tracy a la tienda, mi madre estaba en el jardín. Cuando regresé mi habitación estaba limpia y las cosas estaban organizadas a lado de algunos cajones. Desde entonces me esmero mucho por mantener mi cuarto limpio para no darle a Lucas la oportunidad de ordenarlo por mí.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, caminé con sigilo hacia dentro y ahí vi a Lucas. Estaba dormido en el sillón con un libro en su pecho, su respiración era acompasada y su rostro simplemente se veía adorable. Sonreí para mis adentros y me acerqué a él.

Desde los once años me he enamorado de esta persona, a los doce comprendí que difícilmente hallaría a alguien que pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos hacia él, a los trece descubrí que quizás no le era indiferente a Lucas y ahora que ambos teníamos catorce no sabía lo que sucedería pero estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin a nuestra amistad solo por conocer su respuesta.

Me agaché un poco para darme la libertad de besarlo en los labios aun sabiendo que su sueño era ligero y que seguramente esto lo despertaría. Tal como lo adivine, pronto escuché un leve jadeo que venía de la persona que estaba debajo de mí; mantuve mis ojos cerrados y acaricié su rostro con mucha suavidad hasta que finalmente percibí como él se relajaba y se dejaba llevar. Al final tuve que sepárame y lo que vi nuevamente me cortó la respiración.

Lucas me veía con un profundo sonrojo y sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo que últimamente había notado pero el de esta ocasión era más intenso que en las anteriores ocasiones. Sonreí ante su reacción y acaricié su mejilla con suavidad sin dejar el contacto visual. "Hola Lucas".

"H-Hola Ness". Tu nerviosismo era más que adorable pero aun así me sorprendió que no desviaras tu mirada e incluso alzaste tu mano hasta posarla en mi mejilla. "Te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho y me quedé dormido". La sonrisa que me dedicaste me obligó a sentir mariposas en mi estomago.

"Lo siento por eso, Tracy me pidió ayuda con su tarea de matemáticas y por eso me tardé". Apoyé mi rostro contra tu mano para disfrutar el contacto y a cambio aparté la mía de tu rostro para tomar tu mano libre y juguetear con ella.

Escuché una leve risa para luego ver cómo te sentabas en el sillón y alzabas una ceja de una forma bastante atractiva a mi forma de ver. "¿Ahora eres maestro de matemáticas? Hubiera querido verte en acción".

"Bueno, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, no habría podido sin la auditoria de cierto rubio con unos hermoso azules que descuidadamente estaba dormido en el sillón y que ahora mismo me observa muy ruborizado". Lo último lo dije para molestarlo pero realmente fue gracias a Lucas que he entendido muchas cosas y también ha sido por su causa el hecho de que yo aprendiera algunas palabras que chicos de nuestra edad no utilizarían tan fácilmente en su lenguaje normal.

"N-No digas eso, yo solo te ayude un poco pero fue merito tuyo el que lo comprendieras a la perfección". Un poco nervioso, te pusiste en pie y fuiste a la cocina, soltándote de mi agarre. "¿Deseas tomar algo? He comprado jugos y algunas sodas para la noche de hoy así que no dudes en pedirme lo que gustes".

"¿Realmente puedo pedir lo que yo desee?"

"Claro que si Ness, solo hazlo y yo te lo serviré". Tu sonrisa era muy inocente.

Me comencé a acercar a ti con un silencio que no sabias como interpretar, tomé tus hombros y te obligué a retroceder hasta acorralarte contra una pared. Me veías sorprendido y al mismo tiempo muy ruborizado. "Te deseo a ti Lucas"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Te quiero a ti. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida pero no como un amigo, quiero que compartas todo de ti solo conmigo. Quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón Lucas". Mi voz salía en apenas un murmuro audible para ti. Sin darte tiempo a responder, tomé tus muñecas para contraminarlas con mis manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de tu rostro mientras te miraba unos segundos a los ojos antes de besar tus labios nuevamente con mucho amor.

Lucas.

Lucas es el nombre de mi tímido amigo.

Lucas es quien me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

Lucas es la persona que nunca dice nada de lo que en verdad siente para no incomodar a nadie.

Lucas es el chico con aquellos hechizantes ojos azules.

Lucas es la persona a la que estoy besando.

Lucas es quien me está correspondiendo con esa manera tímida de besar.

Lucas es el nombre de la persona a la que yo amo en este mundo, lo sé perfectamente aunque aun sea muy joven.

…Lucas…

Finalmente me separo de su rostro solo para ver ese brillo nuevamente, podía sentir el ardor que emanaba sus mejillas por la acción anterior. Eso no me bastaba. Siguiendo los impulsos que mi inconsciente dictaba, volví a besarlo con más pasión pero sin dejar de lado ese amor que sentía por él. Durante el beso, solté las manos de Lucas para tomarlo de la cintura y él no se opuso, incluso me acercó más hacia sí después de posar sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza, jalándome hacia él.

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, yo solo sabía que el mundo podría destruirse ahí mismo y yo no me daría cuenta. Los labios de mi amado chico eran muy suaves y cálidos, al igual que la mirada que siempre me ha dedicado después de pasar la fase de timidez. Muchos días hemos vividos juntos, ninguno de ellos ha sido aburrido para mí ya que siempre pasaba algo, bueno o malo, siempre lo hacía y me enseñaba algo nuevo.

Me separé nuevamente y me asusté al ver como él lloraba sin despegar su mirada de mí. "Lucas, por favor no llores. ¿Por qué lo haces en todo caso? Si no deseabas esto, solo hubieras-"

"Lloro porque soy feliz Ness. Estoy feliz de saber que tú me amas igual de que yo te amo a ti". Con suavidad sequé sus lágrimas con unos tiernos besos mientras mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. "Siempre soñé con poder estar a tu lado desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo con exactitud".

Reí levemente mientras sentía mis propias mejillas arder. Te contraminé un poco más contra la pared y me acerqué a su oído. "¿Te cuento un secreto? No sabes lo mucho que muero de ganas por vivir junto a ti TODAS las experiencias que una pareja pueda experimentar. Tu eres mi deseo y mi amor". Con mucho atrevimiento, mordí levemente tu enrojecida oreja, a lo que tú solo lograste responder con un jadeo muy provocador a mi parecer. Por seguridad física de ambos, me alejé de tu rostro pero no dejaba de retenerte en mi prisión personal "Dime Lucas, ¿Aceptarías vivir junto a mí esta nueva aventura? Aunque debo advertirte que soy posesivo contigo y no respondo ante cualquier posible consecuencia si tú me coqueteas en exceso".

Reíste un poco, no escandalosamente, pero si lo suficiente para dejarme enamorado ante ese hermoso sonido. "Solo si me prometes que te harás responsable de mi corazón, te recuerdo que es bastante frágil".

"De eso no te preocupes, lo guardaré como uno de mis máximos tesoros Lucas" Volví a besarlo con una sonrisa y de una forma más leve e inocente.

Ese es un inicio y un final. Fue la terminación de una hermosa amistad, donde ambos nos cuidábamos el uno al otro de distintas maneras y el comienzo de un noviazgo que debo admitir que duró más allá de lo que nuestros cuerpos físicos permitían.

A los once años me enamoré de ti.

A los doce comprendí que difícilmente hallaría a alguien que pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

A los trece descubrí que quizás no le era indiferente a Lucas.

A los catorce pude entender que tu mirada era parecida al brillo de unos hermosos zafiros, los cuales se convirtieron en mi tesoro.

Por el resto de mi vida me aseguré de que estos brillaran con la misma intensidad con los que yo los conocí.

* * *

Y aqui termina esta historia.

Lo se, pesimo final pero de alguna manera creo que no me quedo taaaannn feo.. Solo feo.

Estare esperando sus comentarios y criticas sobre esto (solo recuerden ser amables, si?)

Nos veremos en otra ocasion, espero.

Adios!


End file.
